Storm, daughter of Poseidon
by MythologyGirl101
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson Fanfiction about Storm who was on Kronos' side during the Titan War, promised to be made immortal by Kronos himself. After the war, Storm was betrayed and Percy found her and brang her to Camp Half Blood. But there's something bigger than Kronos that needs to be stopped...but should the hero actually be a heroine?
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy, I'm really hoping you guys like this new story. Please review, and if I don't get, let's say, 5 reviews, I'm not gonna carry on with this story. :{o (I _love _making emojis.)**

* * *

**STORM**

"Are you sure they will accept me?" Storm asked Percy, her half brother. "The campers very understanding, it doesn't matter that you fought with Kronos, you didn't know any better," he said. Storm gave him a grateful look and kept on walking to a place Percy was bringing her; 'Camp Half-Blood'.

Storm frowned. The place was actually a giant strawberry farm. "Is this a joke or something?" She asked Percy. "I know what you're thinking: 'But it's a strawberry farm!', but trust me, it's more than that." Storm trusted her brother but she seriously didn't want to practice killing monsters against a mob of strawberry dummies. She walked anyway until a huge camp...Camp Half-Blood...appeared before her eyes. "Wow," was all she could say. Percy's answer was: "I know, right?"

That night Storm had to sit in the Hermes cabin. The Stolls were rather annoying. Storm learned that in the morning when she woke up and found that all her belongings (inside a backpack) went missing. Chris **(yes, Clarisse's boyfriend)** told Storm that the Stolls stole it. Connor and Travis finally got bored of hiding Storm's backpack and moved on to Drew's makeup. It was 9:00 am when Storm finally got to change.

* * *

**PERCY**

Storm was wearing blue jeans with her Camp Half Blood T-shirt. She had green eyes like Percy's with wavy black hair. Percy had found her in the remains of the titan camp during the Titan War. She had fought beside Cronos, he had told her that he would turn her immortal, though Storm soon found out that was a lie. Percy wondered what her godly parent was, no one was ever in the Poseidon cabin, so she couldn't be his sister. Her eyes looked like an Ares kid, but so did Annabeth's and she wasn't in the Ares cabin. Percy finally settled with a Zeus kid. Rare, but not as rare as a Poseidon kid. She was jogging over to Percy (Percy had invited her to sword fighting lessons). "Hi Percy!" She said. "Hey, Storm. First we have to choose your weapon of choice, so let's go to the armory." "That's this way," she said pointing. "Right?"

Storm had chosen a small but long sword. It made sense since she was pretty short. Percy and Storm walked over to the sword fighting arena. Storm immediately swung her sword as soon as they were ready with alarming speed, and Percy barely had time to duck. The blade of the sword grazed the top of Percy's skin, but Percy just jogged over to a canteen of water and felt his cut immediately heal. He slashed his sword at Storm and a small but affective cut was left. She walked calmly past Percy and he assumed that she was going to try the water trick, but he felt something on his left arm. Blood. The cut was long, but not deep, and Percy had survived through much worse. "That was a good one Storm," he said. "But see if you're ready for this." He lunged at her and they sparred until dinner.

* * *

**STORM**

At the dining pavilion, after Storm ate the Stolls pointed at her head...they weren't looking at her, but _over _her. Storm looked up and saw a turquoise trident gleaming with power. She was so glad that Percy was her big brother...** PLEASE REVIEW! And flames are accepted...unless they're really mean. Peace out! :D Also, yes, I changed the chapter a bit. Sorry if you liked the first one better. **


	2. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I'm really excited to post the new chapter, but I don't have enough reviews! :'( Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yours,**

** MythologyGirl101**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I know 3 reviews isn't a lot, but it's enough for me. I know the last sentence was horrible, but pretend that instead of _She was so glad Percy was her brother, _it says nothing. 'Kay? Good. Anyway, please enjoy. **

* * *

**PERCY**

A familiar turquoise light and a small gasp brought Percy back to his senses. He looked around and found the source of it. Storm's face was a light shade of turquoise reflecting of his dad's trident. "Storm?" Percy asked pointlessly. "Oh my gods...Storm, you're my sister!" Storm was frozen of fear...everyone was staring. Percy walked over to her smiling and pulled her onto his back. "This is nothing strange," Percy said to all the staring campers. "Just a new arrival."

* * *

**STORM**

Percy wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her onto his back. Storm felt kind of helpless not being able to react. Lucky for her, Percy was Storm's brother according to him. Also, Percy was the head councilor of the Poseidon cabin (and the only _camper_ in the Poseidon cabin), so he could leave the pavilion whenever he wanted to. He lifted Storm all the way to the Poseidon cabin and lied **(how do you spell it?) **her down on one of the bunks. "Thanks Percy," Storm said ashamed. "I just have stage fright," "don't worry, Storm." Percy replied, "I'm just glad that you're my little sister. I don't really have any siblings...or at least not in Camp Half-Blood." Percy shot Storm a mischievous smile. It looked so much like her own. After Percy went to his bunk, Storm stared at the ceiling until the memory of Percy's kind words lulled her to sleep...

_She was in a hallway. She couldn't see very far, but she made out a man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He was holding a fishing pole, too. ''Dad?'' Storm asked. ''Yes, Storm,'' he answered. ''Why-am-I-here?'' Storm blurted out, losing her cool. ''Ah yes well, I fear that someone...almost as bad as Gaea herself...is rising. There's no time to explain who, but keep an eye out for Rachel and she will tell you eventually...'' _Storm's vision began to fade. Soon, the dim hall disappeared and so did Poseidon. Storm's vision became completely black as she was swept into a dreamless sleep. _A gift,_ Storm thought. _A gift from the gods. _

* * *

**PERCY**

He awoke early and decided to take a walk around the camp. The Stolls were always up early, and there they were being chased by Katie for whatever they did this time. Percy wandered around aimlessly. 10 minutes later, he found himself at the entrance of the Athena cabin. He walked in and found everyone asleep...except Annabeth who was reading. ''Hey Wise Girl,'' Percy said. Annabeth fell of the bench she was sitting on abruptly. ''Percy!'' Annabeth scolded. ''Yes?'' Percy said as if he didn't know what she was talking about. ''You are _such _a Seaweed Brain!'' Percy fake yawned. ''And that's a surprise because...?'' Annabeth snorted and pushed him backwards. ''Come on, Percy.'' Annabeth said. ''Where are we going?'' Percy asked. ''You'll see.''

**CLIFFY! This is going to be fun, and can we get 5 more reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3

**HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! This chapter is going to be a bit exciting, I think. Thank you so much for all the nice comments. **

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth led him over to the pegasi stables. Blackjack landed right next to Percy and must have said something to him in horse-language because Percy answered, ''Yo, Blackjack.'' Annabeth took _her_ pegasus out of her stall **(I made up a thing where Percy gifts Annabeth a greyish pegasi named Ash and she's in love with Blackjack) **and tacked her up. Blackjack just stood there staring. Finally, Percy and Annabeth took off, Annabeth leading him.

* * *

**PERCY**

Annabeth led him over to the fighting arena and took out her dagger. Percy followed her example and uncapped Riptide. ''CHARGE!'' Percy yelled a fake battle cry.

* * *

**STORM**

She woke up to no Percy. Storm expected him to be with Annabeth, but either way it wasn't her buisness. Storm decided to give herself a tour of the camp starting off at the cabins. There was the Zeus cabin, Hades cabin, Demeter cabin, Hermes cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Ares cabin, Hecate cabin, Hypnos cabin, and more. They were so confusing, or at least in Storm's opinion. She went to the arts &amp; crafts place and past the fighting arena (which Percy and Annabeth were currently sparring on pegasi). Once she had explored the whole camp,


	5. Chapter 4

**That last sentence was horrible, I know. I mean seriously, _After she had explored the whole camp,_? Also, you guys should really check out FanGurling4Life's account. She hasn't published any story yet, but she's publishing this weekend...I think. Anyhoo, apologies, I meant to say:**

_Before-_

_After she had explored the whole camp__,_

* * *

**STORM**

Storm went back to her cabin. Percy was there talking to Annabeth. ''...And so Chiron instructed a meeting for the head councilors,'' was all Storm could hear except of snip-its of ''Gaea'', ''titans'', and ''confused''. ''Hey, Percy!'' Storm said. ''Can I come to the meeting, too?'' ''Sorry, it's just for head councilors,'' he answered. ''If you don't let me come, I'll take all your blue chocolate chip cookieas tonight,'' Storm taunted. Percy stared at her. ''You wouldn't,'' he said. ''Oh yes I would,'' was Storm's response. ''Fine,'' Percy said giving in. ''I guess I could convince Chiron.''

The meeting was held at the dining pavillion. Storm noticed all the head councilors were there and others such as Chiron, Mr. D, and another camper. ''Percy, who's that?'' she whispered to Percy pointing at a read-haired girl with a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt splattered with paint. ''That's Rachel.'' Percy whispered back, ''Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's mortal, and she's the oracle.'' Of course Storm knew what a oracle was; Luke had talked to her about claiming Apollo's oracle after they won. Boy was Storm glad the Titans hadn't won. ''This meeting was held in order to...'' Chiron started, but he was interupted by Rachel. In a raspy old voice, she said:

_''The earth will rise once again_

_The many Olymians' bane_

_Only one shall stop the rise_

_The brother of death and sky's_

_child, brave and filled with power_

_will save the world while the other one in cower.''_

And with that, Rachel fainted.

**Sorry, I know this chapter was another one of my specialties: SUPREMELY, IMMENSELY, SHORT CHAPTERS! LOL. I just wanted to end it with a cliffy. GO...CLIFFIES! :{o**


	6. THE END

**I am really sorry for the short chapter, but really? Threatening me? Not cool. _And Paradgim of Writing_(sorry if I spelled that wrong), there's nothing against writing short chapters in the Content Guidelines. Also, I'm abandoning this story. It's out for grabs, so the first reviewer I get gets the story. Starting now.**


End file.
